The Little Whirlwind Romance
by SecretlyMinnieMouse
Summary: Takes place after the events of the 1941 Mickey Mouse cartoon "The Little Whirlwind". Ever wondered what happened afterwards? Just a take on what I think could've happened. Review por favor!:D


**If you have not seen The Little Whirlwind cartoon, I suggest you watch that before reading this. It'll make more sense. I guess its called a one shot based on what I've read on this site.**

**I own nothing! So please enjoy, and please review :)**

* * *

><p>Mickey looked back on his crazy day when he got home. That morning, he smelled a delicious looking cake and at the time he would do anything for at least a small slice. He offered his services to a pretty stranger and somehow his day went topsy turvey when he was attacked by a couple of little twisters, and then the Mother Tornado. Although he was blamed for ruining her yard, he felt a little guilt. He said he would clean it, but it looked worse than ever.<p>

After the pretty mouse threw her cake at him, he decided to make a run for it. As Mickey thought, he scratched his head and found more pink frosting hidden behind his ear. He licked the frosting of his finger. "Yum!" he said out loud along was a lip lick.

He then thought of her. That mess wasn't going to clean up itself obviously. And by the looks of it, it didn't look like she could afford any gardners to clean up the yard. "Aww... that little lady can't clean up something that big all by herself." he thought to himself. "I should really do something." he thought while resting on his arm chair. "I'll go over there! First thing tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Mickey, dressed in his overalls and straw hat, he walked over to the little lady's house and saw what he expected. She was dressed in a pretty little dress with a sun hat, gardening gloves, and an apron and she was trying to remove the plow and the shovel that had stabbed through the tree.<p>

She saw him coming from a distance and gave out a small gasp. "Oh dear..." she mumbled to herself, but she continued as if she hadn't seem him and hoped that he was just going to walk pass the house to go somewhere else.

"Hiya toots!" Mickey greeted her happily as he politely removed his hat.

She stopped with what she was doing and gave him a stern look. "First of all, my name is Minnie, _not_ 'toots'." she crossed her arms across her chest. "Second, about yesterday-"

Mickey then put out his hand and interrupted her. "I know what you're gonna say. You probably didn't want to see my face again and maybe you are still very angry with me." he said. "I've come to apologize and-"

"Actually" Minnie interrupted him this time. "I want to apologize to you. I heard about the tornado... and I'm sorry that I blamed you for wrecking my yard... and called you a clown." she slightly smiled.

Mickey smiled at her. "Well Miss Minnie, I am a bit of a clown haha." he joked. "My name is Mickey, and I've come to clean your yard...the right way." as he said that, he pulled out the shovel from the trunk of the tree.

"Oh!" she gasped, then smiled at him. "Thank you, would you like to come in for some cake when we're done?" she was now starting to warm up to this stranger called Mickey.

_We're?_ She was going to help him? But he didn't want to argue, nor did he want to risk getting hit in the face with a perfectly good cake again or not getting a cake at all. "Sure thing Min!" he joyfully replied with a tip of his hat. Wow, they've only known each other for a day and he didn't call her 'Miss' or even 'Minnie.'

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours cleaning and raking, with a few lemonade breaks, Mickey and Minnie finally finished fixing up the yard, and it was all done before three o'clock.<p>

"Thank you for helping me fix my yard, Mickey." Minnie gratefully thanked her new friend. "I really appreciate it. Any other person probably would have stayed home and ignored what happened. Thank you for _not_ being that person." she smiled as she handed him another full glass of lemonade.

"Not a problem Minnie. And thank _you_ for being such a good cook!" he complimented her. "This cake is the best I've ever had!" he said with a stuffed face. His face was almost completely covered in pink frosting and crumbs.

"I think you missed a spot." she giggled.

"What? Where?" Mickey asked while looking around the perfectly clean yard.

She grabbed one of the cherrys that decorated the cake and playfully placed it on his nose. "Right there."

He looked at his nose and laughed a little. He removed the cherry and dropped it into his mouth. "Delicious!" He looked down at his wrist watch. "Oh! I gotta get going. Thanks for the cake Miss Minnie." he tipped his hat at her once more.

He was almost to the gate of her house before he felt something tugging at his hand. He looked down and saw that it was Minnie's hand. "Feel free to come back anytime Mickey. I will always have a cake ready; made especially for you."

Both looked away for a quick instant and felt their faces turn red and their bodies get instantly warmer. "Haha...umm.. how about tomorrow... same time?" he asked shyly still looking the other way.

"Same time tomorrow it is." she agreed.

Neither of them could move from their spot and Minnie realized that she still had hold of his hand. She quickly removed it and blushed a little more making her face redder than it already was.

"See you tomorrow" they said in unison while looking back at each other.

* * *

><p>Mickey was finally back in his own home and thought about his day. His slipped comfortably into his arm chair with a goofy smile on his face. No tornados and no cakes thrown at his face. His day was an absolutely good one. In fact it was..."Perfect."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh! I'm so cheesy! I hope you liked it though! :D Please review!<strong>


End file.
